Speedster In The Tardis
Speedster In The Tardis (born: ), better known online as Jack Buttrum, is an Irish YouTuber, Voice Actor and Cosplayer who uploads story driven videos and impressions. Personal Life Childhood Jack was born in Count Cork, Southern Ireland to a family of four, and is the youngest of 2 siblings. Growing up, Jack was known to be a quiet child, a trait which was aided through school bullying. Through this formed Jack's interest in Transformers and Doctor Who. His fascination in Transformers grew when he discovered the Generation One cartoon in 2005, during a week he had taken off school. This discovery was followed by the Cybertron series later the following year, however his interest in figure collecting began after he went to see the 2007 Live Action Movie. 2007 was also the year Jack had formed an attachment to the BBC TV series Doctor Who. After devoting himself to these things, Jack later found an interest in stop motion animation after discovering YouTube. The next few years, Jack focused on practicing stop motion animation until the creation of his YouTube channel in 2012 which originally focused on solely Transformers until Doctor Who and most recently the Flash had joined the list of Jack's videos. Today Jack is currently studying Film in a College in Cork. While many people have told him that Film is a right place, right time profession and that the likelihood of making a career of film is slim, he preferred to disgard those statements and follow his ambitions. Jack has a very lively personality, he is very confident and outspoken, which is quite the difference in comparison to his earlier life. YouTube Career He created his account on April 25th, 2012. Shortly after, he started uploading videos quite rapidly. He is known for his lively personality but strong Irish accent when he begins to rant. He's made himself physically stick out more after dying his hair red, something he had done after promising to do so once he'd reached 4,000 subscribers in May, 2017. Since then his hair has been purple. His videos consisted of Transformers, Doctor Who, Flash, Minecraft, Marvel and the occasional video game. He was more commonly known for stop motion animation until his final stop motion animated film in 2015. Since then, he has become known for his Minecraft Flash animated videos and live action videos. Cosplaying Jack had found an interest in cosplaying in 2016 after the idea of making his own Fan-Film Series of The Flash, after finding a new love for the CW Flash television series. He began cosplaying when he put together his first Flash suit for the series, which he later found to look very poor. He upgraded his cosplay, including a commissioned cowl created by Reevxfx. Jack cosplays other characters such as The 12th Doctor and Robbie Reyes' Ghost Rider, however he finds his cosplay of the Flash to be his proudest cosplay, which has introduced him to other people in the CW DC cosplay community. Quotes #''"Thanks to my Subscribers, Viewers and Other YouTubers. J.T.A. Productions signing off, see you later guys"'' #''"Like" (Implusively used word by the Irish in every sentence)'' #''"Hey guys, Jack here with another video and today -----" '' Milestones #''100 Subscribers --> April 29th, 2013'' #''500 Subscribers --> July 27th, 2014'' #''1,000 Subscribers --> November 29th, 2014'' #''2,000 Subscribers --> July 6th, 2016'' #''3,000 Subscribers --> May 21st, 2017'' #''4,000 Subscribers --> May 30th, 2017'' #''5,000 Subscribers --> October 29th, 2017'' #''6,000 Subscribers --> April 20th 2018'' Trivia *Jack decided to remain annoymous on his videos until a year or more into his YouTube life as a way of becoming more personal with his followers. *Jack had been diagnosed with dermatofibrosarcoma when he was 10 years old and had to undertake 3 surgeries to remove a tumor from his lip until he was 12. He continued to go to regular hospital visits until he was 19. *In Jack's Minecraft Flash videos, he had been acused by various followers that he was only creating those specific videos because of popularity for monetization. However, Jack does not, nor has he ever monetized any of his videos on principal, that he makes his videos purely because they make him happy, and best of all that they make others happy too, that is something he would prefer not to earn money from. *Jack is 5'7" (1.7018 meters) tall. *Jack played rugby for 4 years until he realized he wasn't at all good at it. *Jack is 50% Irish, 50% British, because of the birthplace of his parents. *Jack has a severe lack of tolerence for "cancer" comments on his YouTube or outside of it, due to his past experiences. *During September of 2017, Jack dyed his hair red, which he had vlogged. He dyed his hair a week before he started college and now his college friends cannot imagine him with natural hair. *Jack has never gotten drunk, due to a high tolerence of alcohol, which most people find unnatural. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Irish YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors